


Stroke of Midnight

by Eli_Se1523



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Se1523/pseuds/Eli_Se1523
Summary: Dream and Techno share their first kiss on New Year's.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on Wattpad. (Same username)  
> More of my work is on the app.
> 
> Okay, enough shameless self-promo. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. TECHNO AND WILBUR ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS

Techno didn't know what to expect when he accepted Skeppy's New Year's Eve Party invite.

But it certainly wasn't this.

He was fiddling around with the basically empty plastic red cup in his hands, swirling the drink (probably alcohol) around inside. The house was filled with loud music and louder voices, poor Technoblade wasn't exactly enjoying himself.

He looked around the room, looking for a certain blond-haired man. He didn't know what drew him to the guy, something about his personality and face. He didn't know, he wasn't one to be good with emotions.

As he walked around in his corner, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Techno!"

He looked up, locking eyes with a familiar face. Feeling his cheeks burn, he waved awkwardly.

"Hey, Dream."

Dream seemed quite happy he had responded, leaning against the walk beside Techno. "Why are you here alone?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. Techno shrugged "I don't know, I just don't really wanna socialize."

Dream hummed. "Socialising is overrated." Techno smiled. "Rather cringe, I would say." Dream's head threw back as a laugh fell from his lips. Techno bit his lip, enjoying the sound of his laughter. It was endearing to him.

"...Hey, Techno. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

Dream seemed rather nervous, playing around with a thin ring on his finger. "Are you-? Uh, have you had your first kiss yet?" Techno shook his head. "Not yet, unfortunately." He raised an eyebrow at the male. "Have YOU had your first kiss?"

Dream chuckled. "Nah." He said. Techno only hummed, his mind creating a small fantasy. Dream's hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer as their lips locked together-

_Agh! No! Stop thinking, idiot!_

Techno smacked his cheek, feeling the heat under his fingertips. His sudden movement caused Dream to jump beside him, looking at him with concern. Techno waved him off.

Techno looked at his phone's clock.

_11:40 p.m_

Twenty minutes left.

"Techno, if you don't mind- Do you have anyone you're interested in?"

Techno froze, but quickly regained his composure. "Yeah." Dream looked troubled, how badly he wanted to tell him it was him that made his heart flutter. "Oh, can you tell me w-who it is?" He asked, placing the cup down on a nearby table. He had a nervous smile on his face, his eyes rather troubled.

"Uh, well he's really funny-"

" _He_? I didn't know you like men, Techno."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do. Well, he's really funny, a little taller than I am. He's rather dumb I would say. I don't know, he's rather endearing to me."

"Really?" Dream trailed off. "Well, can I guess?" Techno perked up. "Huh? Sure."

"Is it Will?"

"Nah, he isn't rather dumb. He's dumb as shit."

"A little taller... Is it me?"

Techno's eyes widened. Crap, he shouldn't have given that piece of information. What the hell was he thinking? "I-uh..." He turned away, his cheeks glowing red.

"Techno?" He felt fingers on his chin, pulling his head in the direction of Dream. His eyes flickered away, hoping the dim light would conceal his red cheeks.

"I- Y-Yeah, it's you." He mumbled, prying the fingers off his chin. "If you wanna like-" He yelped as a body collided with his own, engulfing him in a warm embrace. "Dream?" His only reply was a hum, arms curling around his waist, pulling him close.

He leaned closer to his ear, whispering with a voice so soft, that if Techno had not been paying attention, wouldn't have been able to hear.

"God- Techno, I like you too."

Man, those butterflies in his stomach were crazy.

He felt on top of the world, his mind doing victory dances all around his head.

Techno looked up at Dream for the first time in a while, his checking reddening more.

Dream's face was barely inches away from his, and he was able to make out every single freckle on his face. He brought his hand up, slowly tracing over them, making the blond laugh, pulling him closer to his chest.

"THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING!"

They looked over. Skeppy was standing in front of an open TV, the countdown displayed clearly on the screen.

10.

9.

8.

Dream took his face in his hand, caressing his cheek with a touch as light as a feather.

7.

6.

5.

Techno threw his arms over Dream's shoulders, pulling him closer. Their noses touched, making them giggle like little kids.

4.

3.

He leaned in, their lips just barely touching.

2.

They closed their eyes, the heat radiating off both their cheeks.

_1._

Their lips moved together almost timidly, time seemingly stopping. The kiss was warm, and Techno was able to taste the alcohol Dream was drinking a few minutes prior.

He played around with the plastic cup behind Dream's head, feeling his back collide with a wall.

It became hungry, Dream leaning impossibly closer. Fireworks blew off in his head, electricity shooting through his body. Their tongues danced, too absorbed into the moment together to care about their location.

It felt so good, and so, so perfect.

Of course, they had to pull away, pressing their foreheads together. Dream exhaled contently, swaying their bodies to the music blasting through the speakers. Cheers filled the air as the new year began.

His lips were curled into a small smile. Techno bit his lip, a soft smile gracing them.

He liked this. He wouldn't mind doing this again.


End file.
